The Many Faces I Hold
by katie131925
Summary: Olivia Davidson, has so many faces and so many thoughts and emotions. Her life and grammar are terrible and confusing but that doesn't stop her from writing her own story. Through it all. The messed up family, the choices, the depression, and this strange boy-man. She's always been dealing with things alone, why start being less alone now? She doesn't need help, or does she?
1. September 16, 2008

**Authors**** Note:**** I don't own Twilight. What I do own is this story, plot, any characters NOT in Twilight, etc.**

**September 16, 2008**

My name is Olivia Davidson and I'm eight years old but you already knew that, didn't you? I mean we are after all the same, except your older and I'm five. Ms. Linn says we have to write this letter to ourselves when we old. It's silly. We have bad memory so there's some stuff we need to know. 1- We have the best mom in the whole galaxy. She makes brownies and the best food! Like macaroni. She promises its homemade and it is the best! 2 - Our older brother is the best! He smells funny all the time but he makes these brownies that are the best even if they make me feel funny. We're not supposed to eat them but he doesn't need to know that. 3 - Baby Billbo is the smallest. He reminds me of peanut. I tickles him and laughs. 4 - Our daddy always angry, he yells but he always bring candy from the store. 5 - Jimmy is the bestest friend ever! He is the best bunny. 6- Tomorrow is our birthday ! I needa go now. BYe old me! See you later.

-Olivia.


	2. September 16, 2014

**September 16, 2014**

So, after no convincing at all, my father said yes to the arrangement. We're packing up in the morning and we'll hit the road by mid-afternoon. Who knows where we'll land this time? I just hope it's somewhere good, I mean, I will be staying there for all of my high school years, so hopefully it won't suck too bad. This whole, 'driving for as long as we can until we stop' is getting a little old- even if it was my mothers tradition, I'm tired of it and I just want to stay in one place long enough to graduate and then get the hell out of dodge.

The reason my father said yes so suddenly (in case your wondering magic diary) it's because he just can't wait to get away from me. I mean I get it. I'm just a reminder of the family he once had, the family that is terrible and messed up beyond belief. I know he secretly wishes that I would have died in the car crash or at least was in it but I wasn't and I didn't. So now he can't move on or whatever, he's now stuck with me. And you may be wondering Magic, 'Why didn't he just drop you off on the side of a high way?' Well apparently he has some kind of morals. Or so he told me when I asked him those many years ago when I was so young and innocent. Even though it was only almost about six years ago- I grew up fast, faster than I would have liked.

Anyway, I better go. I have to cook dinner and then get some sleep, even though I know it will be impossible. I never sleep. Not anymore. Not ever. (Well I do have to sleep every few days for at least two - three hours to survive but those are just details. Let's stick with the dramatics, okay Magic?

-Olivia


	3. September 17, 2014

**September 17, 2014**

Rain. Lot's and Lot's of rain. Almost like Seattle, except its green, really, really green. Like alien green. It's kind of awesome. I think I'm gonna like it here. What about you Magic? What do you think? Gotta go. I'll update later.

**It's later**

Rain. Rain. And more rain.

We are still looking for a house. I hope it's nice and I get my own bathroom, but then again I'll mostly be living here by myself, so I guess it doesn't matter too much. But still... I kinda want my own bathroom. I've never had before, except when I was little and didn't appreciate nor care about it. I guess we'll see Magic.

P.S. Father didn't acknowledge my birthday today and neither did I.

It's times like these that I miss my mom's famous "homemade" macaroni. And it's times like these that I don't.

-Olivia


	4. September 19, 2014

**September 19, 2014**

Today I found out that rain is good for many reasons.

1- It keeps plants growing, (That's why everything is so green).

2- It cleans everything.

3- Father hates it.

4- It blends with your tears and no one notices them.

-Olivia


	5. September 21, 2014

**September 21, 2014**

GUESS WHO FOUND A HOUSE! I did. Of course I had to show it to father with him knowing it was his idea but after so many years of doing this, I can do it perfectly now. So were moving in tomorrow. It already has furniture from the owners who died and let it to their son who in turn left the furniture in there. It is on a reservation close to the town but it's not that long of a walk. I walked to and from it in only two hours, so that's something, right? It was the only house I could find with a bathroom a-joined to a bedroom that isn't the master, so props, right?

Anyway, it's blue. There's a decent sized kitchen and living room on the first floor and upstairs there's four bedroom. I know that's a lot but its actually quite a small house there are only two rooms that are decent size. The master, which is the biggest with the biggest bathroom in the far left corner. The next biggest bedroom is on the left side with the master and is decent size with a smallish bathroom. That is my room. n the right side is a medium sized bathroom in the middle of two very small bedrooms. The bathroom has a big bathtub- I've always wanted one. And the small bedrooms will be left empty with only a single bed in each. The left one has a small closet packed in and a dresser while the right has a desk and wardrobe. Don't ask me how it all fits in because even I don't know.

I can't wait to be in an actual house for FOUR WHOLE YEARS! I'm so excited. I've never lived in a house before, Magic, this is going to be, well, THE BEST!

-Olivia


	6. September 23, 2014

**September 23, 2014**

I'm nervous about school. Alright, that's an understatement, I'm terrified. Usually people look at me and then turn away. I mean, I get it, I'm different. If it isn't my appearance that makes them turn away then it will be my personality. I'm not the most friendly person, nor the most outspoken. I guess I say all I need in my clothes, hair and everything else they can see. That's probably why I dress so different- that and the fact that it's hard for me to say no to new, dangerous experiences.

Well... Where shall I begin? I travel a lot in case you didn't notice, Magic, and I meet new people constantly and new styles, a lot of which I have picked up. For example, in California I got my long dark brown hair put into dreads by my friend's aunt. This friend, Denise had the same, along with a lot of other people in that area and so I got them too and I love them. I no longer spend countless minutes each day decided what to do with my long, strong hair. It's made my life easier.

Now my piercings are a whole other story. I got my bottom lip pierced in LA, my nose in Iowa, my tongue in Illinois, belly button in Texas, and believe it or not, I got my multiple ear piercings in Maine.

Yeah I've been to a lot of places and picked up a lot of things- not just piercings, but they're the most noticeable besides my dreads.

I'm 5"3, and weigh a little over 150 pounds last time I checked. I through the scale out of my window, a while go... Yeah... Anyway...

My dark brown hair and skin is something me and my father both share, (my older brother too but his was a shade lighter). My roundish face, larger hips, stomach and bust are from my mother. Her skin was a very soft, light shade of brown. Her hair was black and her eyes almost matched that colour, they were dark but in the light you could clearly see the soft light butterscotch caramel color shining through. My eyes are like hers except instead of almost black, they are dark brown and the sun has to be shining at the highest it can go. It's a rare occurrence, and here in the La Push/Forks area it seems like it will be an impossible one.

Anyway, I really like the sun, or I used to. A long time ago when I was happy, blissful, and ignorant of the world around me and what was actually going on.

I figured it out though, and things won't ever be the same again...

-Olivia


End file.
